Swi
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Swi (すぃ, alternately romanized as Swy), also known by his real name, Mizukawa Taichi (水川汰一, Taichi Mizukawa), is a fairly new known for his song arrangements and crisp, calming, and highly versatile voice. He is noted to have a very large vocal range; although he usually sings in a mid-range register, he can hit extremely high notes without sounding strained. He often adjusts his singing style to fit the ambience of a song, and while still recognizable, the sound of his voice can noticeably vary from cover to cover. As such, he is capable of covering songs in almost any genre. He is a fan of indie rock and folk rock in particular, and covers both non-VOCALOID and VOCALOID songs equally as often. Though he is mainly known for his acoustic arrangements, he has posted covers of songs using bass and electric guitars, and performed the guitar solo for "Smiling - 2nd Anniv. Party !!" ; in which he is a vocalist as well. In addition to his skills as a guitarist, he also plays the piano, most notably in his piano arrange cover of "Niji" . In his namahousous, he usually sings while playing an acoustic guitar, sometimes stringing together songs in either impressive or amusingly strange medleys or mashups. He also occasionally holds impromptu street concerts in real life, giving his fans a chance to meet him in person. Through Twitter, he has announced that he does not want people to reprint his videos through YouTube, and that they should stop doing so.Twitter post Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Mimiswi with Mimy # sweetcarrot with Ninzim # S6 with Syantihs, kzt, Kart, KAKERINE, and Renoa List of Covered Songs (Convenience Store) (2010.01.05) (Taken down on NND) # "1925" (2010.04.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Swi, Mimy, and Samuraiman (2010.10.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Sakura no Ame" (Rain of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Swi and Mimy (2011.03.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Sangatsu Kokonoka" (March 9th) (2011.03.09) (Private) # "Jenga" (2011.04.18) # "Kanade" (2011.05.04) (Not in Mylist) # "For Fruits Basket" (2011.05.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Swi and Yueporu (2011.05.24) (Not in Mylist) # "*tear*" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.15) # "Shangri-La" (2011.07.05) # "Risky Game" (2011.07.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Hohoemi no Bakudan" (Smile Bomb) (2011.07.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Harete Hallelujah" (Hallelujah for Sunny Skies) (2011.08.10) # "Eh? Ah, Sou." feat. Swi, Mimy, Samuraiman, srip, and MoroQ (2011.08.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Niji" (Rainbow) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.03) (Private) # "Saa" (2011.09.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.09.16) # "Kagaribito" (2011.09.30) # "Lemon Aika" (Lemon Elegy) (2011.10.07) (Private) # "Kanashi" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- feat. sweetcarrot (2011.10.10) # "me me she" -2011 Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" -SINGALONG ver.- (2011.11.03) # "Reckless Fire" (2011.11.11) (Taken down on NND) # "BadBye" (2011.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "FOR REAL" (2011.11.20) (Taken down on NND) #"Smiling" -ﾟ＋｡：.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.：｡＋ﾟ- (collab) (2011.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Swi and Dranodi (2011.12.18) # "Ai" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.07) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Swi, Samuraiman, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error, and srip (2012.02.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.03.19) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.02) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.06) # "Piano Lesson" -SINGALONG ver.- (2012.04.15) # "Pane dhiria" (2012.04.29) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.05.30) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.06.02) # "Jutenija" (Wind) (2012.06.17) (Private) # "one's future" (2012.06.25) (Private) # "DORCHADAS" (2012.06.26) (Private) # "Madara Cult" (2012.07.01) # "Bokura no Natsu no Yume" (Our Summer Dream) (Summer Wars ED) (2012.07.20) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2012.08.05) # "Enamel to Ribbon" (Enamel and Ribbon) (2012.08.10) (Private) # "ESCAPE" (2012.08.13) (Private) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2012.08.17) (Private) # "Futarigoto" (Things About Us) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.17) # "me me she" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.24) # "TAKE ME HIGHER" feat. S6 (2012.09.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Tasogare Surround" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.13) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "Flying Get" -Acoustic Session- feat. Swi and dôa (2012.12.01) # "Natsuiro" -Acoustic Session- feat. Swi and dôa (2012.12.01) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlit Mess Hall) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.16) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.18) # "Mr.Music" feat. Swi, Ashikubi, Mimy, Renoa, Gasyu, Koppe, and Galyu (2012.12.25) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) (2013.01.13) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) (2013.01.14) # "WAVE" (2013.01.20) # "Reckless Fire" (Scryed OP) (2013.03.07) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.10) # "HAPPY" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2013.04.12) # "True" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.03) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (The Earth's Vacant Land) (2013.05.19) # "Oshakashama" -Acoustic ver.- (RADWIMPS song) (2013.05.26) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |Swikun.jpg|Swi, as seen in his Twitter icon |SnowSmile.png|Swi (left) and Dranodi (right) as seen in their acoustic arrange of "Snow Smile" }} TriviaTwitter feed * He was born and raised in Hokkaido, and currently lives in Sapporo.The Interviews profile * He has a younger brother, who can also sing and play the acoustic guitar.TmBox cover of "Aoi Bench" sung with his younger brother * He is currently studying to be a doctor. * He has been playing the guitar since Christmas 2009.FAQ section of his community * He is sometimes identified with the Pokémon Suicune, due to the similarity in pronunciation between "Swi-kun" and Suicune's Japanese name (スイクン, Suikun). * He is 181 cm (approximately 6' 0") tall. * His favorite manga is Yotsuba&!.The Interviews Q & A regarding manga * He looks up to and admires fellow utaite Aerogel, citing him as an inspiration to start singing himself.The Interviews Q & A regarding utaite he admires/views as an inspiration External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * Tumblr * TmBox * Pixiv * Nico Nico Seiga Category:Completed Pages